The embodiments described herein relate generally to mechanical drives, and more specifically, to a coupling for a mechanical drive.
Mechanical drives are used extensively commercially to drive or transmit torque to mechanical components. Typically the components are rotationally driven. The mechanical drives are typically adapted for use with a power input, typically in the form of an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. The mechanical drives are used to either increase or decrease the speed of the motor and may also be used to change the orientation and/or direction of the drive, typically raising or lowering and/or changing its angular direction.
One common type of mechanical component for which such mechanical drives are used is pumps. Pumps are used to propel fluid in the form of, for example, liquids or gasses.
A connection of the power input to the mechanical drive and/or a connection of the mechanical drive to the mechanical component are typically made with a device called a coupling.
While the connection of the power input to the mechanical drive and/or the connection of the mechanical drive to the mechanical component may be fixed or permanent, in some applications a dis-connectable coupling arrangement, commonly known as a disconnect coupling, may be desirable. Reasons or needs for disconnect couplings may include a need to service any of the power input, the mechanical component or the mechanical drive. Another reason to use disconnect couplings is to provide for an unloaded start of the power input, particularly to cold start an internal combustion engine in a cold temperature environment. Another reason to use disconnect couplings is that for applications when one power source is used to power multiple loads, not all loads may be required simultaneously. The disconnect couplings can remove an unused load from the power source during periods of disuse saving energy and wear to that load.
Disconnect couplings in pump applications are typically in the form of a clutch. Clutches typically have clutch plates that are moved from a non-engaged arrangement to an engaged arrangement and back. These clutches are expensive to procure, are expensive to maintain and provide for mechanical losses in the drivetrain.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.